


One Last Question

by Ruis



Category: Sorbian Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Folk Tale, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Lady Midday keeps asking people questions. One question in particular proves to be... uncomfortable.





	One Last Question

„All right, I only have one last question for you“, she said to the young man lying in the rye field. “What were you planning to do about her?” With a nod of her head, she indicated the young woman dozing next to him.  
In the distance, the church bell started to ring the hour while he was contemplating his answer, speechless. Of all that the woman had asked him, this was the most surprising. How could she have known?  
He would never find out. With the last stroke of the bell, the woman walked away.  
The girl slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so this is oddly specific... Of course, Lady Midday appears (under different names) in the mythologies of other Slavic peoples as well. This version, however - with the boy planning to kill his fiancée, but being killed with questions by Lady Midday instead - is (to the best of my knowledge) specifically Sorbian.


End file.
